


Mixed Signals

by Menirva



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Gen, How do I friendship?, Oh God look I am capable of writing something small, This is about as fluffy as I get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menirva/pseuds/Menirva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-fill for Kinkmeme. Bane isn't used to having friends beyond Talia and displays it in ways other people might not understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Signals

**Author's Note:**

> Mini-fill for Kinkmeme. Orginal prompt- When he was still in the pit Bane only got affection from those he was closest to, like Talia and possibly Talia's mother if she adopted him. After he got out and made friends besides Talia, he might show affection in ways that might be inappropriate for most friendships, e.g. stroking someone's hair or their cheek. Cue the other party getting really weirded out and possibly getting mixed signals (Barsad, maybe?)

Broken. His arm was certainly broken. If the pain wasn’t proof enough there was the not so subtle indicator of bone poking through his flesh. He hissed as the doctor touched it, like he didn’t fucking know not to touch bones protruding out of limbs. If he wasn’t a league doctor Barsad would have shot him in the head.

He might anyway out of spite. It would be soothing.

“Is he well?” a smooth voice asked from the doorway, not soft though. Barsad had learned to never think of the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul as soft. He was only lucky that he’d been allowed to learn from the mistake and not serve as an example to others. It seemed he was full of mistakes when it came to them, the pair that brought light to his life in ways he had not realized possible before.

“Broken, three” Were the only words Barsad understood of the doctors thick accent.

She looked amused at his plight. He felt humiliated and well deserving of his punishment as the doctor mangled his arm back into place without the use of painkillers, stitched closed the flesh, plastered him and left without a word.

Talia watched from the doorway, only trading a brief nod with the doctor before she gracefully strode into the room. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his forehead, something he was sure he didn’t deserve after his folly.

“Bane is sorry.” She said lightly, her lips twisted into a bemused smile.

“Barsad is a fool.” He waved his good arm dismissively at himself.

She laughed, running a hand through his hair, which was what had started the entire debacle. Bane, after a long day of reconnaissance in the desert together had pulled him onto his own mat and ran his firm soothing fingers through his hair, rubbing his thumb behind the back of his ear in a way that had Barsad been a cat he might have purred.

When Barsad had tried to reciprocate the touch with one of his own the results had been…Painful. Bane didn’t speak a word after, merely dragged him off to the doctor’s door by his good arm and left.

“You must understand. My protector has no lover but myself.” Her eyes were firm then, possessive. “But you are his first true friend Barsad. He is simply not used to displaying such things in the manner to which others are accustomed.”

“That was an act of…friendship then?” Barsad asked, trying to understand.

“Yes.”

Barsad nodded slowly and forced himself off of the mat.

“Where are you going?”

“To apologize to my friend.”


End file.
